


围炉白话

by ThunderingVoice



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ancients, Fantasy, M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 06:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21590371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderingVoice/pseuds/ThunderingVoice
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 9





	围炉白话

每个人的一生中都会遇到很多可爱的男孩子，他们有的是在搬家第一天就向你打招呼的热情邻居，有的是私塾里与你邻座的勤学同窗，有的素昧平生，留给你惊鸿一瞥的背影，有的只是在街边偶遇的冒失鬼，一不小心就撞在了你身上。而陈寄舟遇到的这个男孩子，他们相遇的方式，你绝对想不到。  
这个男孩是从天上掉下来的。

米记酒铺是附近十里八乡最好的酒铺，他家所卖的酒，无论是陈酿的女儿红还是当年的竹叶青，都比别家更醇，价格也更低。  
除了卖酒和下酒菜，米记还卖另一种副食，他家的酒酿圆子同样是十里八乡最好吃的。所以无论是满身横肉的壮汉，还是五六岁的小孩子，都愿意来米记吃一碗酒酿，喝一碗酒。  
米记生意是如此的好，以至于要在铺子外再搭一个小凉棚。这个凉棚是如此的简陋，四根竹竿罩一片薄纱，就算搭起来一个棚子。凉棚里摆着八张小桌子再加三十二张小板凳，成年男人坐上去束手束脚，连划拳都施展不开。只有小孩子们愿意坐在这里，左手一碟茴香豆，右手一碗酒酿，吃得津津有味。  
陈寄舟此时就坐在小凉棚里的小板凳上。虽然他早已不是个小孩子了，但捧着一碗酸酸甜甜的米记酒酿，他依然食指大动，口舌生津。  
如果徐东徕也在这里，一定会笑话陈寄舟不是男人，活到三十岁了，还吃着和五岁孩子一样的点心。  
但还好徐东徕不在，陈寄舟还可以从从容容地，把这一碗闻名遐迩的酒酿吃完。  
可惜事与愿违，这世界上无论是什么东西，只要闻名遐迩了，不经历一番波澜起折，总是很难圆满地得到，即使它只是一碗酒酿。

在陈寄舟吃到第一口圆子后，他突然听到远方传来一阵声音。这声音不从东西南北任何一个方向传来，恰恰在他头顶。  
初听只是一阵尖锐的风啸声，再仔细听，那仿佛是个男孩子喊破了嗓子的呼声，若竖起耳朵凝神去听，那个男孩子喊得是，  
“别救我——！别救我——！”  
这真是个有趣的男孩子，若是寻常大人听见小孩子在打闹中如此喊叫，一定会觉得他是生性喜欢作弄搞怪。可若你能看到这个男孩子现在所处的环境，你一定不会觉得他有趣。他正在十多尺的高空中，而且还在不停地往下掉。  
这个男孩至多只有十四岁，被风吹起的纱衣一看就价值不菲。即使他已经张大了嘴喊破了音，也能依稀看清他很是清秀的面容。他修长的四肢用力舞动着，像是在河里戏水，然而空中没有一滴可以承托他的水，所以他只能直挺挺地向下落去。  
他下落得很快，只要再过两三个呼吸的功夫，他就会砸落在凉棚上，砸穿那层形同虚设的薄纱，砸碎满地小桌子小板凳，再将自己砸个粉身碎骨。然而死到临头，这个男孩子喊的却是别救他。  
他是不是已经被吓疯了？  
也许他是神智崩溃，又或许他早已看透了自己的命运。从十多尺高的地方落下一个重物，裹挟的力量比一头公牛更重，任何人倘若胆敢伸手去救他，都只有被砸得粉身碎骨，给他做陪葬的份儿。  
无论冷漠或多情，看客们此刻唯一能做的，也只有闭上眼睛，不去看这个相当好看的男孩子摔成齑粉的可怖下场。  
真的谁都救不了他吗？  
也许是有的，无论是鹰爪手贺津风，无影腿石奔，还是铁榔头薛劲夫，石观音柳三娘，以这些人的看家功夫，都可以稳稳当当地接住这名少年，就像徒手拦下一头狂奔的公牛一样简单。  
然而这些江湖上响当当的侠士此刻都不在这里，此刻还留在男孩身边的，就只有一个籍籍无名的男人，穿着一身洗得发白的青衫，正要吃下第二颗酒酿圆子。

“你到底是怎么接住的那个孩子？”很久之后，徐东徕问陈寄舟，“我对你的底细知道得清清楚楚，你既没有鹰爪手的腕力，也没有无影腿的脚力，更没有铁榔头的擒拿绝招。你哪里突然来的本事，能接住天上掉下来的一个大孩子？”  
“如果你足够了解我的底细，你就会记得，在我出山之前，我师父经常让我捉蜜蜂，用筷子捉蜜蜂。”陈寄舟这样回答道，“你如果捉住过一万零一百只蜜蜂还没有被蜂蛰死，就会知道，捉一只轻若鸿毛的蜜蜂和捉一头千斤重的公牛，其实没太大区别。”

无论陈寄舟是如何接住的这个孩子，此时他都已经稳稳当当落在了陈寄舟的怀里。  
撑棚子的四根竹竿噼里啪啦倒在他们身边，这个孩子被凉棚的那一层薄纱兜头罩住，就像被密密实实裹在茧里的一只蚕。这只蚕先是深深地倒吸了一口气，发出了只有绝处逢生的人才会发出的一声惊叹，随后就愤怒地扭起了身子，并将这份愤怒通过已经喊破了的嗓子传达出来，  
“谁叫你救我的，我不是一直在喊别救我吗！放开我！你坏了我的大事！”  
他扭得很用力，全然不像个刚刚在鬼门关走了一遭的人。若是个功夫不深的侠士刚刚舍命救人，臂膀受过如此大的冲击，绝对搂不住这样活蹦乱跳的一个孩子。  
然而陈寄舟抱这孩子抱得很稳，无论这孩子是怎样挣扎踢扭，都像是在对着一团棉花徒劳地发力。棉花是既不会伤人，也不会受伤的，所以即使男孩子把自己搞得气喘吁吁，也没有丝毫的作用，他依然被薄纱裹成一个蚕茧，这个茧依然被陈寄舟抱在怀里。  
“啪。”  
陈寄舟在男孩子身后不轻不重地拍了一巴掌，“再不老实，我就在这酒肆门口，当着所有人的面，扒了你的裤子，打你的屁股。”  
没有哪个孩子愿意被打屁股，何况是一个已经十四岁，即将成为男人的孩子。这个年龄的男孩虽然明明白白还是个孩子，但心中早就把自己当成了大人。大人是受不得被打屁股的屈辱的，半大不大的人更受不得。  
男孩子吓得脸都白了，立刻把头缩回陈寄舟怀里，老老实实地做一个蚕茧。

酒酿圆子已经吃不成了，不仅圆子，桌子凳子，连同棚子，都已经被砸了个粉碎  
酒肆的食客们受了惊吓，早已一哄而散，跑堂伙计比食客更机灵，同样跑得不见踪影。陈寄舟抱着大孩子，站在空荡荡的酒肆门口，一时之间，竟不知该去往何处。  
正在他犹豫的这一片刻，从西边的小巷中，走来了一高一低，两个推车卖酒的男人。。  
卖散酒的卖到了酒家门口，这本是很砸人场子的举动。然而此时酒肆已经跑得空无一人，也就没人顾得上驱赶这一对砸场子的不速之客。  
走在前面的人高高胖胖，一张生满横肉的大脸不怒自威，红彤彤的酒糟鼻子就是他最好的卖酒招牌。  
这个胖男人迈着阔步，两只蒲扇大小的手上只拎着个两尺长的酒葫芦，宽大的身子几乎将巷子挤满了。如果不是看他走两步就回头呵斥一句身后的矮小子，丝毫想不到走路这么阔气的人只是个卖酒的小贩，倒像个买酒的阔客人。  
紧跟在他身后，走两步喘一步的，是个非常瘦小的男孩子。  
他是如此瘦小，以至于要弓起腰，埋下头才能推得动那辆陈旧笨重的双轮木车，他推车时将头埋得低低的，你几乎看不到那车后还有个人，仿佛这辆车可以无风自转似的。只有在胖男人回头呵斥时，你才能意识到，车子是不能自己转动的，车后还有个勤勤恳恳的小苦工。

现在这辆木车停在了陈寄舟面前。  
酒肆门口一片狼藉，这两个人就像没看到一样。一个又白又大的蚕茧被陈寄舟抱在怀里，这两个人也当它不存在。  
那个矮小子停好了车，手脚麻利地摊开油布，开始摆他们贩卖的吃食。他的手脚是如此麻利，你只能看到一碟又一碟吃食被摆在台面上，却根本看不到它们是怎么出现的。他摆出了一碟卤牛肉，一碟花生米，一碟茴香豆，一碟酱鸡爪，一碟醋海带，一碟腌萝卜……  
他还想继续摆下去，那个胖男人却突然伸出他蒲扇大小的手，狠狠地在矮小子的后脑勺扇了一巴掌。  
“蠢货！”  
这个胖男人训斥的声音响亮如洪钟。  
“客人就在面前，你怎么就不知道招呼！”  
他一边打还一边骂，“摆你娘的醋海带！摆你娘的腌萝卜！老子是卖酒的！卖酒的！你他娘端的都是什么狗屁东西！”  
胖男人那两只蒲扇大的巴掌在矮小子身上一通乱打，打在矮小子的脑袋上、脖子上、后背上、屁股上，矮小子被打得更矮了，他恨不得把自己缩成一个球，把自己从头到脚团起来，还得护着身下没来得及端上台面的一碟鹌鹑蛋。他实在被打得太惨了，空荡荡的十字路口只听得到巴掌着肉的啪啪声和矮小子吱吱哇哇的哀嚎。

陈寄舟看得有点不忍心。  
无论谁看到一个小孩子被当众打得这么惨，都会有点不忍心。只要他的良心还没有坏透。  
陈寄舟的良心当然没有坏透，他不仅还有良心，而且面对可爱的男孩子和美丽的女孩子，他的良心格外充沛。  
所以他忍不住出声制止道，“这位大哥……”  
胖男人扭头瞪他一眼，粗声粗气地打断他，“干什么！老子打儿子天经地义，天王老子也管不着！”  
陈寄舟被一句话顶回去，不知该说什么是好。老子打儿子，旁人确实是管不着的，但客人想买酒，做生意的总得招呼客人吧？  
所以他又上前插话，“这位大哥，我要打两斤酒，一斤高粱酒，一斤黄酒。还要半斤切好的熟牛肉。”  
胖男人听到生意来了，脸上突然浮现出如春风一般和煦的微笑，吓得陈寄舟一阵恶寒。无论是谁，看到一个比猪头还肥还大的脑袋上突然浮现出既阿谀又谄媚的微笑，都会忍不住恶寒的。  
这个胖男人一边笑着，一边掐尖了自己粗壮的喉咙，努力发出一种温柔亲切的声音，“哎呀客官呀，小店卤的鹌鹑蛋做得也是一绝，这蛋是用武夷山红茶兑寇岛大豆酱油卤出来的鹌鹑蛋，粒粒入味，口齿留香，您要不要盛半斤尝尝？”  
他一边说着，一只手还掐着矮小子的脖颈。  
这个威胁实在相当明显了。  
所以陈寄舟不得不回答道，“那就给我盛半斤吧。”  
胖男人听罢，立刻松开了矮小子的脖子，又在矮小子屁股上补了一脚，“蠢东西，快去给客人切牛肉！”  
矮小子就地打个骨碌就跑开了，胖男人则抬手提起了他两尺长的酒葫芦，原来那葫芦里装的正是他要卖的酒。他一手提着个两尺的大葫芦，一手提着个一斤分量的小葫芦，不用漏斗，就这样壶嘴对壶嘴地往下倒，酒竟没有漏下来一滴。  
另一边的矮小子也切好了牛肉，他一手端着牛肉，一手端着鹌鹑蛋，两个素瓷大盘子比他的脑袋都大，他颤颤巍巍，仿佛多走一步就会把自己绊倒在地。  
陈寄舟真怕矮小子自己绊倒自己，被胖男人再打一顿。于是他将被裹成蚕茧的男孩子撂在地上，拍拍他的屁股对他说，“你就在这里不要走动，我去去就来。”  
被裹成一团的男孩子扭了扭屁股，不知道是听懂了还是没听懂。

他放下男孩子，腾出手来，就要去接矮小子手中的卤牛肉和鹌鹑蛋。矮小子距离他只有一步之遥，急切地伸长了手想要将盘子递出去。陈寄舟也就随之伸长了手，要去接两个比脑袋都大的盘子。  
正在此时，矮小子却突然脚下一崴，两盘子热腾腾的下酒菜，铺天盖地向着陈寄舟的面部砸来，而矮小子本人身形锁得更矮，团成一个球，直捣陈寄舟的下盘！  
若只有矮小子一个人，陈寄舟后退一步就可避开，可此时他已无处可退，因为身后的胖男人挥起两尺长的葫芦，直冲着他天灵盖砸来！  
此时陈寄舟的前方、后方、下盘，都有凌厉的攻击向他袭来，他似乎已经避无可避，山穷水尽了。若是徐东徕知道他会死在如此丑的一个胖男人和如此怂的一个矮小子手下，徐东徕一定会兴高采烈地喝上五斤酒，然后每年清明都去他坟头笑话他一番。  
所以陈寄舟是绝对不能死在这里的。他可以接受死在随便一个籍籍无名的角色手上，但绝对不能接受死了还要每年被徐东徕笑话一遍。  
在这避无可避的死路，陈寄舟提膝一纵，飞上了天。  
人当然是不会飞的，毕竟人没有翅膀。  
但陈寄舟此刻看起来简直像飞起来了一样，因为他跳的太高了！  
他凭空一跃，跃到了六尺高，脚尖一点，踩在了胖男人高举的酒葫芦上。胖男人挥动葫芦重重砸下，陈寄舟再一次跳起，这一次他踩在了胖男人头顶。无论胖男人怎样用力挥舞武器，陈寄舟一次次跃起又落下，每一次都落在胖男人的头上，肩上，后脖颈上。  
成年男人的体重，少说也有一百四五十斤，然而此刻胖男人只顾着拼命挥动葫芦，全然意识不到一个成年男人就踩在他头顶，那重量足以压碎他的脑袋！  
不仅没有意识到，他甚至感觉不到陈寄舟踩在了哪里，陈寄舟就像一阵风，风拂过脸颊，人可以感受到风的存在，但等人仔细寻找风在哪里，风早就已经飘然离去了。  
此时胖男人疯狂地挥舞葫芦，就像在和一阵风搏斗，然而风是不会受伤也不会伤人的，它顶多把人吹感冒。所以“搏斗”这个词是不恰当的，胖男人更像是在与风共舞，在陈寄舟的牵引下不得不一起舞蹈。  
胖男人虽然胖，人却不是一个傻子，他不会对无法战胜的对手做无用功，所以他为什么明知打不到，依然徒劳地挥动武器？

因为在他的掩护下，矮小子也跳了起来。他跳得虽然不够高，但一片密密麻麻的暗器从他手中撺出，从下向上，对准了陈寄舟全身的每一个要害！  
卤牛肉、茴香豆、花生米、酱鸡爪、腌萝卜。这些刚才被矮小子摆在台面上的下酒菜，在高速旋转中蜕掉了伪装。原来它们是一枚枚铁鸳鸯、梅花针、铁蒺藜、金钱镖、飞蝗石！  
这一片密密麻麻的暗器洒出，哪怕是空中的一只老鹰，也要被打成一只刺猬。然而前面讲过，陈寄舟的手已经被他师父练得很稳。小到轻如鸿毛的蜜蜂，大到千斤重的公牛，他都捉得住。  
所以他捉这上千只暗器，也只是多费了一会儿功夫而已。  
此时上千只暗器都已被他捉在手中，一直围着他追打的胖男人也打不到他的一片衣角，然而陈寄舟心中仍有不安，这不安来得没头没脑，但若是一件事没头没脑却能让你坚信不疑，那它多半是真的。  
陈寄舟遗漏了什么？  
那只“蚕茧”！  
他一直背对着那个被裹起来的男孩子，专心对付面前的两个敌人，没顾得上回头看那“蚕茧”一眼。想到此处，他急忙用余光去瞥那孩子。  
他还什么都没有看到，就感到腰间一麻。  
那明显是被沾了毒药的暗器割伤皮肤的感觉。  
然而矮小子的上千只暗器已经全部被他握在了手中，他的面前没有一件能伤害到他的武器。  
所以暗器来自他的死角，来自他以为绝对不会有敌人的方向。  
他带着最后一点清醒的意识，用力扭头，去看他背后，看那个他刚刚拼命救下的男孩子。

那里已经空无一人。

陈寄舟睁眼醒来，怀疑自己已经到了景教的天堂  
毕竟除了天堂，你找不到第二个这么白的地方。  
眼前所见全是白的，从左到右全是白的，从头到脚全是白的。陈寄舟几乎以为自己被一片白茫茫的颜色淹没了。  
等他摇晃两下酸胀的脑袋，恢复了意识才明白，他不是被白色淹没了，而是被白色裹了起来。  
“被蚕茧裹起来的滋味怎么样呀，陈寄舟？”  
耳边传来了一个笑嘻嘻的男孩子的声音。  
那个声音清脆又愉快，一点都不沙哑，一点都不慌张，一点也没有喊破了嗓子的样子。  
可是陈寄舟很清楚，他就是那个从天上掉下来的男孩子。这个男孩曾被他用一层纱帘裹成了一个蚕蛹，如今天道好轮回，换成他被裹了起来。  
这个笑嘻嘻的男孩子实在很不老实，他一会儿拍拍陈寄舟的脑袋，一会儿捏捏陈寄舟的屁股，还要去掐陈寄舟手上的穴位，一边掐一边问，  
“有感觉没？麻了没？麻了你就动一动嘛。”  
如果陈寄舟能动，此刻他一定会一蹦三尺高，一把捉住这讨厌的孩子，把他不老实的手和屁股都打肿。  
然而陈寄舟动不了，他不仅全身穴位都被封住，还被从头到脚裹了厚厚一层天蚕丝，这可不是十文钱一尺，一捅就破的薄纱。天蚕丝之坚韧，火烧不穿，刀割不透，一尺价值千金。行走江湖的好汉，如果胸前多了一尺天蚕丝做的背心，就等于多带了一条命在身上。  
此刻裹着陈寄舟的天蚕丝足有十尺长，他不仅没有多十条命，唯一的一条命也被裹在了砧板上，任人宰割。  
男孩子捉弄了一阵陈寄舟，发现他只是闭口装哑巴，觉得很没有意思。于是他一把拉下了裹在陈寄舟头上的天蚕丝。陈寄舟这才发现，他哪里也没去，还在米记酒铺。这里是酒铺的二楼，只能坐下四个人的包厢。  
男孩睁大一双闪亮亮的眼睛，与露出个脑袋动弹不得的陈寄舟，大眼瞪小眼地对视了一个片刻。  
他突然笑了，露出了一口白晃晃的白牙。  
“你一定很好奇，我怎么会知道你就是陈寄舟。”  
“你一定也很好奇，我为什么要千方百计把你抓住。”  
“我可以告诉你，我叫方小鹤。那个酒摊是我家的产业，这个酒铺虽然叫米记，也是我家的产业。这十里八乡只要是卖酒的，全都是我家的产业。”  
方小鹤把他那只不大的手一挥，五指握紧。  
“我家很有钱！”  
“可是钱如果不能生钱，它就只是一堆废铁而已！所以我虽然是如此有钱的大家族的儿子，还是要去做生意。”  
“我要去做的这单生意很危险，可以说是有死无生，但只要做成了，就有上百倍的利润！”  
“虽然利润很大，能挣到很多钱，可我也要活着才能有命花，所以我才需要你，陈泊风，陈寄舟。”  
泊风，这是陈寄舟行走江湖的绰号。  
“江湖中人都知道，你的身法就像风一样，风能去的地方，你就能去得；风能离开的地方，你也能离开。你跑得和风一样快，所以你从风中走过，风就像静止了一样，稳稳当当停泊在你身边。”  
“我不需要你为我杀人，也不需要你为我拼命，我只需要你在我快死的时候带我逃出来。只要你能活，我就能活；只要我能活，山一样高的金银财宝，就全是你的。”  
陈寄舟听着这个孩子的豪言壮语，只有苦笑，  
“如果我不想要那一座山的金银财宝呢？你说的生意听起来就很危险，我虽然跑得像风一样快，可是有些地方，即使是风也逃不出来。”  
方小鹤很是自信地说道，“即使你不要报酬，你也只能跟我去跑一趟生意，因为你现在手脚都被捆住，哪里也去不了。而一旦到了那里，你只要想活命，就一定会选择救我。”

方小鹤施施然离去，门再次打开，进来一高一矮两个男人。  
正是不久前与陈寄舟交手的胖男人和矮小子。  
两人进来一抱拳。  
矮小子说，“在下方义山。”  
胖男人说，“在下方义海。”  
当时交手仓促，胖男人实在太高，而矮小子实在太矮，陈寄舟来不及看清两人面貌。如今仔细端详，两人还真的有五分相似。  
陈寄舟奇道，“你们真是父子？”  
矮小子笑了，“我们是兄弟，我是哥哥。”  
胖男人紧跟着道，“我是弟弟。昨天不得已与陈公子交手，多有得罪，还请公子见谅。世…少爷此行十分凶险，久闻公子急公好义，到时候还请公子仗义出手，日后必有重酬。”  
陈寄舟不置可否地哼了一声，“你们是来伺候我的？”  
两人犹豫片刻，答了句是。  
于是陈寄舟毫不客气地支使起两人，“我要张北产的马奶提子，这提子一定要九月初摘的，早了晚了都不行。”  
胖男人出门片刻，端来了葡萄。  
陈寄舟张开嘴任胖男人喂他。也许是太饿太累了，他三两口吃下了一整串葡萄，连一颗籽都顾不上吐。  
吃饱了的陈寄舟接着使唤人，“我要乌兹产的琥珀葡萄酒，一定要用冰镇过，盛在无色琉璃盏子里”  
胖男人说，“张北的葡萄好摘，乌兹的葡萄酒可不好找。陈公子莫要为难我们了。”  
陈寄舟冷笑道，“方小鹤连山一样高的金银财宝都愿意送给我，难道连一杯酒都拿不出来吗？”  
胖男人脸色变幻了一阵，最终还是出门拿酒去了。屋子里只剩下一个矮小子守着，陈寄舟又来支使他，  
“我腰酸背痛，手脚也麻得很，你快来给我松松筋骨。”  
矮小子面色十分为难，“陈公子，你全身都被裹着，我怎么给你捏啊？”  
陈寄舟呵斥他，“裹着没法捏，你就不会把我解开？”  
矮小子道，“陈公子，世人谁不知道你身法无双，我放开你岂不是放虎归山？你且先委屈几天，等到了地方，自然会有十几个妙龄少女给你全身捏个痛快，岂不比我这臭男人来得爽快？”  
陈寄舟冷笑一声，慢悠悠说道，“你可听说过常有产妇坐月子时静卧十多天，出了月子走动时却突然胸闷咳血，过不了两天就一命呜呼？”  
矮小子脸色变了变，“似是有听过。”  
陈寄舟问，“你可知道她们是怎么死的？”  
矮小子道，“我又不是治妇科的医生，怎么知道她们是怎么死的？陈公子莫要作弄我。”  
陈寄舟道，“她们怎么死的，和你关系不大，和我关系却很大。因为她们和我现在一样，都是活生生躺死的。”  
矮小子惊讶道，“躺还能躺死人？”  
陈寄舟答道，“当然能躺死。你可知人体血液循环往复，流动不息，人动得越快，血流得越快？”  
矮小子讷讷答道，“自然知道。”  
陈寄舟接着说道，“静卧不动之人，血流慢得近乎停止。你知道从伤口中流出的血，静止后会慢慢凝结成痂，血管中的血同样如此。凝结成块的血液在躺着时没有什么害处，但等人站起来，这些血块在全身游走，就会把肺脏中的细小管道全部堵死，肺脉被堵，自然胸闷气短，活不成了。”  
“她们正是被自己的血活生生憋死的！”  
陈寄舟看矮小子露出惊惧之色，立刻趁热打铁，进一步吓唬他，  
“你们若把我捆上十天，我也就和坐月子的产妇一个下场，到时候别说救你们少爷，只怕我站起来走两步，自己就憋死了自己。”  
矮小子的脸青一阵白一阵，不知该信还是该疑，犹疑半天，茫茫然道，“那依陈公子，您说该怎么办呢？”  
陈寄舟笑了，“你无须多疑，即使解开天蚕丝，我的穴道不还是被封着的吗？你甚至可以先解开我，再捆住我的手。只要能让我站一会儿，让血液流一流，我就不会死了。”  
矮小子犹疑再三，不敢因自己而害死了这位请来的大帮手，还是将层层缠绕陈寄舟的天蚕丝解了下来。正要将陈寄舟的双手双脚再次捆紧，突然听陈寄舟喊他，  
“方义山？”  
矮小子扭过头，“啊？”  
陈寄舟张嘴，一大串葡萄籽向矮小子喷来！  
矮小子急忙躲开，却见葡萄籽势头未减，并不是冲他袭来，而是对准了陈寄舟全身的每一个穴道。葡萄籽窸窸窣窣落下，陈寄舟已经为自己解了穴！  
矮小子急忙拔出短兵，向陈寄舟咽喉袭来，而陈寄舟早已不在床上。  
眼前倏忽有风拂过，矮小子挥刀砍向风的去路，刀刃一无所中，后颈却传来一阵钝痛，耳边听得最后一句话，是陈寄舟的叹息，  
“太慢了。”

方小鹤的心情非常好。  
有钱人总是要比穷人开心一些，解决了心腹大患的有钱人就更值得开心了。  
抓到了陈寄舟，性命无忧，方小鹤已经开始期待平安归来后花天酒地的日子。  
酒铺外，方家的仆人已经准备好了车马，随时可以出行。方小鹤支使仆人放置好行李，就一步一跳地上了楼去找方家兄弟。  
“义山，义海，快把陈寄舟拖出来！”  
没有人回应他。  
方小鹤有些疑惑，担心是声音太小，屋内的人听不清，于是他扒着门缝又喊了一遍。  
仍然没有人回应他。  
危机袭上方小鹤心头，一瞬间他脑中警铃大响，甚至顾不上开门去看方家兄弟的安危，掉头就向楼下跑去。  
然而他连一步都没有迈出。  
门突然打开了，里面伸出了一只手。这只手的动作极快又极稳，拎起方小鹤的衣领，就像拎一只鸡崽，方小鹤连一声惊呼都发不出，已然被拽进了门内。  
“啊！”  
直到进了门，方小鹤因惊吓而张大的嘴才有空发出声音，而看着屋中的场景，他更是要不管不顾地尖叫起来。  
原本安放着陈寄舟的长凳上，此刻并排躺着方家兄弟，两人前胸贴后背，被天蚕丝毫无间隙地捆在了一起。而本该被制服的陈寄舟，此时却好整以暇地躺倒在宽敞的圈椅中，一只手还将刚捉来的方小鹤按在了膝头。  
“我劝你不要大喊，我不想看到这样可爱的男孩子叫破了喉咙，变成公鸭嗓。”  
陈寄舟一只手抵在了方小鹤喉头的哑穴，却没有按下去，威胁不言而喻。方小鹤吓得浑身一抖，慢慢地，闭上了嘴巴。  
陈寄舟似乎对少年的乖巧很满意，他用空闲的那只手，安抚似的搭上了少年的脖颈，并顺着光鲜的罗衫一路下滑，停留在少年的臀部。  
“你记不记得，在凉棚外，我对你说过什么？”  
方小鹤的脸唰地变白了。  
“你说……”方小鹤听见自己从牙缝中挤出这几个字，“再不老实，就在这酒肆门口……当着所有人的面……”  
话音未落，方小鹤腰部突然用力，像被拉开的弓一样侧身弯折了躯体，他在扭动间摆脱了钳制，腾出并未被陈寄舟控制的双手，向正好面对他的檀中穴点去。  
不出意料，他的反击又一次失败了。  
陈寄舟握住方小鹤垂死挣扎的两只小胳膊，一左一右，将它们掰到了方小鹤背后，又紧紧地钳在一起。在被强行拧动关节的过程中，方小鹤疼得眼冒金星，然而这一次他被陈寄舟点住了哑穴，一点声音都发不出来。  
“继续说，”陈寄舟解开了方小鹤的哑穴，又将手放上了他的臀部，“当着所有人的面做什么？”  
“当着所有人的面……”胳膊上的疼痛并未缓解，方小鹤噙着眼泪，抽抽噎噎，“扒了你的裤子，打你的屁股。”  
“啪”  
陈寄舟在方小鹤被绸缎包裹得圆润丝滑的屁股上落了一巴掌，“扒谁的裤子？打谁的屁股？”  
方小鹤的眼泪唰地就落下来了。  
陈寄舟的手拦得住千斤重的公牛，拦得住高空坠落的孩子，这样的力气，揍一个半大不小的屁股不要太简单。  
方小鹤此时如同又一次经历高空坠落，没有人接住他，他不幸屁股着地。  
“我的！我的！”他忙不迭地大喊。  
“啪”  
陈寄舟又落了一巴掌，“你觉得你老实吗？”  
哇地一声，方小鹤就哭了。  
“我不老实，我罪大恶极，我设陷阱埋伏你，我辜负你的好心。饶了我吧寄舟哥哥，我再也不绑架你了，我这就带着所有人消失，事后再赔你一座银山。”  
区区两个巴掌到底有没有疼到值得哭出来，陈寄舟表示十二分的怀疑。  
但方小鹤实在是个相当好看的男孩子，连哭都哭得相当好看。他哭得梨花带雨，哭得肝肠寸断，哭得落雁沉鱼，哭得天地齐喑，于是陈寄舟决定不去计较方小鹤的演技是否过分浮夸，而是耐心地停下手，安安静静地欣赏方小鹤的表演。  
直到方小鹤哭得噎住，陈寄舟满意地点点头，“很好，你承认了错误，那么我可以履行我的诺言了。”  
“不老实。”陈寄舟拍拍方小鹤，  
“酒楼。”陈寄舟踩踩地板，  
“观众。”陈寄舟笑着看了方家兄弟一眼。  
“现在，只差下你的裤子没有解决了。”陈寄舟将手伸向了方小鹤的衣带——  
“大胆刁民！尔敢！”  
被捆在一起的方家兄弟齐齐发出一声暴喝，蠕动着拍案而起！  
“两位侠士还是不要过分激动为好，以免招来不相干的人，”陈寄舟语气毫无波澜，平静地看着失去平衡的两兄弟蠕动着瘫倒回长凳上，“一个挨了打的孩子固然可怜，总比死了的孩子要好，你们说呢？”  
此时他的左手紧贴在方小鹤的颈动脉上，笑容温和爽朗，一如他和徐东徕闲聊胡扯前，把酒言欢前，挺身救人前，和拔刀杀人前。

方家兄弟听罢噤若寒蝉，双双把脑袋缩进天蚕丝中装聋作哑。方小鹤见状气急，“义山义海你们两个就这么没骨气——嗷！”  
他话音还没落，陈寄舟又一巴掌甩了上来。  
“有的时候，‘啪’。放弃并不是懦弱，而是明智的审时度势。‘啪’。方家兄弟作为你的仆从，当然要事事以你的安危为先，‘啪’，不能争一时意气‘啪啪’。而你却因为卖弄自己的小聪明，‘啪’，把你和仆从都置身危险之中，‘啪啪’，所以现在才会趴在这里挨打，‘啪啪’。”  
陈寄舟一边教训，一边手下不停，三四十下巴掌下去，隔着里衣与绸裤也能摸得到肌肤一片滚烫，而方小鹤在陈寄舟之前的威胁下已经不敢大喊大叫，生怕这位动辄就提杀人的江湖侠士信手掐碎了他的脖子，他只敢呜呜咽咽地，随着陈寄舟的每个巴掌小声啜泣。  
陈寄舟摸了摸男孩温热浑圆的臀部，心下大快，正待下一步动作，突然感觉衣袂被牵动。转头一看，方小鹤牵着衣角，眨着一双蓄满泪水的大眼睛，我见犹怜地向他求饶，  
“寄舟哥哥，小鹤已经知错了，求你饶了——嗷嗷！”  
陈寄舟又落两巴掌，笑意不减，“当然会饶了你，在我尽兴之后。”  
说罢，他并指为刀，斩落方小鹤的衣带，将绸裤亵衣一并拽了下来。  
“陈寄舟！！！你不要太过分！！！”刚才还凄凄惨惨的方小鹤一瞬间瞪大了眼睛，拼命扭动腰肢试图摆脱陈寄舟的钳制。  
而在陈寄舟看来，一个玫红色的屁股在他膝头乱晃，分明是向他邀宠求欢。盛情难却，陈寄舟巴掌不停，用力将玫红色染成了深红。  
“啪！”  
“啊！你可知道……”  
“啪！”  
“我是……”  
“啪！”  
“什么身份……呜……”  
“啪！”  
“你怎么敢……”  
“啪！”  
“这样对我呜！”  
一句威风凛凛的话被方小鹤说得肝肠寸断，到后面他连说都说不下去了，只能挂在陈寄舟腿上哭得打嗝。  
“我不知道你们方家有多大的背景，我只知道，如果你要请一个人帮忙，最好用他最满意的礼节，提供他最想要的报酬。而不是蛮不讲理地把人绑来，把朋友变成仇家。”  
拍下上百个巴掌，陈寄舟摸了一把方小鹤涨成深红色，烧得发烫的屁股，虽然肿了将近半寸，但在陈寄舟均匀的拍打下，一点淤血肿块都没结，依然是那样光滑柔软，如同苏州千金一尺的锦缎。  
年轻真好。陈寄舟发自内心地赞叹。  
摸摸方小鹤被冷汗打湿的头发，陈寄舟沉吟了一下，“我觉得差不多了。”  
方小鹤扭头翻给他一个白眼，泪水潺潺不断，哭得太急，打嗝也停不下来。  
被方小鹤甩了臭脸，陈寄舟也不气恼，依旧是那副平易近人的笑容，右手再一次覆上了方小鹤的臀部。  
“之前的仇怨就此揭过，接下来，我们谈谈护送你这笔生意的待遇。”  
听到陈寄舟居然愿意接着护送自己，方小鹤不可思议地瞪大了眼睛，他还没嗫嚅出几句感谢或客套，就又‘嗷’地一声哭了出来。  
“啪！”“不许隐瞒交易的地点。”  
“啪！”“不许隐瞒交易的内容。”  
“啪！”“不许隐瞒任何与危险有关的情报。”  
“啪！”“不许背着我私自行动。”  
“啪！”“不许远离我超过半里。”  
“啪！”“一座金山的报酬太多了。”  
方小鹤惊呆了脱口而出，“给你钱多也有错吗！”  
“啪！”陈寄舟又落一巴掌，扬眉微笑，“屁股在我手底下，还想和我讲道理？”

收拾完方小鹤，了却一桩憾事，陈寄舟甩甩拍得泛红的右手，骨骼噼啪作响。他将抽泣不止的方小鹤在长凳上，又将困住方家兄弟的天蚕丝解开。安顿好狼狈的三人，他振衣敛袂，拂袖离去。  
“收拾一下就该出发了，我们的旅途还有很长。”


End file.
